With the development of computer technology, electronic products such as computers have been widely used in daily life. In order to meet various requirements of consumers, there are a plurality of expansion slots on a motherboard that can hold expansion cards (e.g., graphic cards) to expand the functionality of the computer.
To a brand computer, expansion cards have been already inserted in the expansion slots during manufacturing. Thus, while shipping the computer, the shipping box for accommodating the computer might be knocked around or shaken, causing the expansion card to sway with respect to the motherboard. Such undesired movement of the expansion card would loosen the expansion card itself, resulting in poor connection between the expansion card and the motherboard. This affects the high performance expansion card even more. In detail, the high performance expansion card is usually equipped with a bigger heat dissipation device, thus the overall volume and weight of the expansion card are increased, thereby causing the expansion card to sway more seriously or even to be detached from or to damage the expansion slot.